


Accidents Happen

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: 5sos age play [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Michael, Daddy Calum, Daddy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, non sexual daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear





	Accidents Happen

Prompt: Can you do one where Mikey does his own ageplay and he has an accident at a show and runs offstage to his dressing room and cries, so Calum runs after him and comforts him and then becomes his 'dada'

Okay first prompt let's try this

♤♤♡♡♡♡♡♤♤

Michael: 2 yr old head space

Calum: dada

♡♡♡♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡♡♡♡

Michaels Pov

 

"We are on stage in 2 minutes guys let's do this!!" Ashton yells over the loud crowd. We all cheer except for me because I am not really excited. I'm more worried because I'm not wearing a nappy or a pull up. I ran out yesterday and I haven't gotten a chance to get some due to the mob out side the hotel.

It's time we go on stage. We run up on stage as Ashton has already started. It's luke, me and calum in that order we run on stage. Luke addresses the crowd and we start through the set list. We go through the whole set list. We were about to do the encore when I felt wetness drip down my leg. At first it was small but then my whole front of my pants were wet.

Before I even realize that I'm Calum was next to me as the puddle grows larger. I'm in shock before I realize what is happening. I run off stage to my dressing room. As I'm running I'm crying. I quickly go inside my dressing room and shut the door. I slid down the back of the door.

_I just pissed myself in front of millions of fans and not to mention calum and my band mates. Now I'm gonna be know as the guitarist who pees his pants. They are going to kick me out of the band. What if the fans hate me._

"Michael the fans aren't going to hate you" says the voice on the other side of the door.

"Mikey let me in and tell me what happened out there" "No." I tell him.

"Come on Mikey let me in" he says "we can cuddle..."

I do love me some cuddles.

I get up when I realize that my pants were still wet. I just sit back down on the ground but my back is not against the door. I start crying again as the door opens.

"Hey Mikey it's okay" calum says as he sits next to me and starts rubing my back,

"Hey can you tell me why you peed on stage?" I shake my head not wanting to tell him. "Mikey" he says with a soft voice "you can tell me any thing."

I look up at him in his eyes. His eyes stare into my soul looking at me. What if he laughs at me? I don't want him to think I'm weird. "Michael?" He asks "it's okay babe I won't judge."

BABE.

That hit the mark. I start crying. No not crying sobbing. He holds me in his arms for what feels like hours. We just sit there. Me crying and calum saying sweet nothings.

"Cal" I whisper.

"Yes Mikey" he says "What is it?"

"Cal I.... uhh.... I do a thing called a - ageplay" I quickly say trying not to stuttering.

"Do you want me to be your dada?" Calum asks. "Y-you don't m-mind me being little?" I ask in shock that hes agreeing to this.

"Nope baby boy" he says to me, "Now let's get going."

"Okay dada" I say to him as he takes my hand and we get going.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Okay don't get mad I'm sorry about this if it sucks but thank you for the prompt off of wattpad Love ya tadpoles peace


End file.
